


The Scorpion Fic: Gerard Way Has A Rocky Cocky

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??????, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Tags Are Hard, based on a gerard way tweet, i guess, im so sorry, scorpions????, so fucking cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	The Scorpion Fic: Gerard Way Has A Rocky Cocky

Gerard is increasingly aware of his hard, hard, hard cock. It’s like,,,a rock. What a rocky cocky. 

“Hey, Gee! I bought something for you.” Gerard looked up at Frank, who appeared in the door. Maybe he apparated. Emo wizardry. 

“What is it, you gay goth boy?” 

“It’s a scorpion!”

“Oh.”

“Lemme put it up your ass.” 

Gerard blushed heavily, averting his eye contact. “F-Frank. You can’t be serious.” He stared at his stone chicken statue - the aforementioned rock hard cock - and shrugged. “Fuck it. Why not?” 

“Hurry up and take off your pants, e-boy.” Gerard did as told. His erect pp was extremely visible through his black underwear with pink skulls on it. This underwear was his favorite. The only underwear he wore.   


Frank stepped up behind Gerard and inserted the scorpion into the gaping hole that was the lead singer’s ass. 

“Goddamn, Frannkkk, can’t you at least lube me up first?” 

“No, you are a pussy coward boy. Feel pain.”

“Okay, sexy man.”

It took a few minutes of Frank roughly shoving the scorpion deeper into Gerard. Then he let go. “Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong Frank?” 

“It’s stuck.”

Gerard gasped. “With the milk!?!?!??!?!?!?!?”

“Yes. But I am sexy, so cum.” Gerard came. It was more milky white and thick than the entirety of the milk fic - he was going to brag to Brendon and Ryan later. Frank licked up the substance, every last drop of it, as Gerard panted. 

“I love you baby,” Gee mumbled.

“Love you too, babe.”

I won’t say how many more times they did this...but let’s just say the reunion tour was fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to hurricane from hamilton and it's very fitting to my emotions


End file.
